One Single Perfect Moment
by Lira-chan
Summary: [2 of 4][DrabbleFiclet, for LarLar] Yamato's perfect camping trip with his younger brother is ruined utterly by the rain, but there is still time for 'the weekend's single best moment.' In other words, yes, I do incest. 'Cute' incest? [yamakeru? taketo?]


LIRA: Okay, this ficlet is the second "drabble" of four, written as the result of a journal-meme. Each "scene" is exactly one hundred words.

IORI: That said, Lira does not own digimon; it belongs to Toei and Toei's various affiliates.

LIRA: The formalities out of the way, allow me to present the request, followed by the ficlet itself.

-

For: Lar-Lar

Pairing: Yamato/Takeru

Notes: The request was, basically, "So I've been thinking it over and I want yamakeru! I get asked to write it lots and would like to have it written for me for a change. As for story ideas... (thinks) Okay! They go camping! With whoever, don't care! But yes! They're in a tent and it's raining because, you know, rain is fun when you're in a tent and stuff." Hopefully I can do cute incest. Here's to hoping. …I think it became pre-02. Takeru has no spine, but I still can't write seme-Yamato. Don't hate me. This isn't a pairing I usually write.

-

ONE SINGLE PERFECT MOMENT

--by: lira-chan--

-

When Takeru first asked him if he would like to go camping that weekend, Yamato had jumped all over the invitation. Ever since his parents divorce, he wasn't around his younger brother as often as he would have liked. Their digital world adventures had begun to right that particular wrong, but Yamato felt they still had a ways to go. Never mind that his feelings towards Takeru weren't always overly brotherly. He was excited.

He spent the week before the trip carefully packing. He checked their supplies over thrice. When Takeru and his mother arrived, he rushed to be gone.

-

Upon arriving at the campsite, Yamato and Takeru's mother remained present just long enough to remove the camping gear from the car. They were being left to fend for their own, and Yamato could completely handle it. He and Takeru pitched their tent together. Things were going wonderfully.

Takeru wanted to do things "right," so they gathered firewood and lit a real fire to cook their dinner over. All in all, Yamato thought the setting was quite the cozy one. The food might not be up to his usual standards, but they were together. The trip was going absolutely perfectly.

-

Things remained "absolutely perfect" for roughly seven minutes.

Yamato had his fork halfway to his mouth when the downpour descended on them. Within seconds, they were both thoroughly soaked.

Takeru clung to Yamato's side as Yamato gathered up their trash and squirreled away the food.

Takeru clung as Yamato dumped half their things into the tent, covering the other supplies with a blue waterproof tarp.

Takeru clung even as Yamato surveyed their sad little campsite, deeming it as rain-proofed as possible.

Once they were "safely" in the tent, Takeru clung still and Yamato huddled close. Their camping trip was ruined.

-

Even after darkness fell, the rain continued to cascade down as well. Yamato and Takeru had laid out their sleeping bags, and were curled side by side in the dark, practically entwined. Yamato sighed loudly, and even in the dark, he could feel Takeru's eyes upon him.

"The trip is ruined," he muttered glumly.

"It's not, onii-chan," Takeru insisted.

"We're cooped up in the tent, like prisoners. How isn't that 'ruined'?"

Decisively, "It's not, because you're here with me. You came."

Yamato was shocked; Yamato was flattered. He hadn't expected such earnest honesty. Impulsively, he hugged Takeru tight, and sighed.

-

Yamato awoke to clear skies, a dew-speckled tent, and bright, warm sunlight flooding in through the thin material of his shelter.

Takeru was curled against him still, and he smiled contentedly. Perhaps Takeru had been right - perhaps the trip wasn't a failure.

Yamato continued to gaze down at Takeru - until he realized that Takeru was conscious, and that his brother's blue eyes were wide open. Yamato started, and looked away guiltily.

"It's okay, onii-chan."

When Takeru's lips brushed his, Yamato was shocked still. He returned the favor, and was then rewarded.

It was the weekend's single best moment.

-


End file.
